


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Kudos: 22





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 108

VILGEFORTZ  
Ignite to life, burn to death.

TRANSLATION  
_Anain a veishme, aneinye a vol._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


TRISS  
Grown in darkness, bring forth darkness. Rise from the earth and return to the earth.

TRANSLATION  
_Anymbreishil ys murm, ankeim eir murm. Zeil eip ein nola i va irig a nola._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


FRINGILLA  
Open. Bury.

TRANSLATION  
_Agwethil. Mev._

ORTHOGRAPHIC  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me some time to figure out what the first line meant.


End file.
